1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a kneading massage device that is produced in less time and at lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional massage machines are used to massage different positions, such as back, neck, and legs; however, they can not obtain a kneading massage in a non-simultaneous rotating manner. Besides, they are always produced at high cost and in long time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.